The Diary That Wrote Back
by Yumi-Tenshi
Summary: Ginny Weasley and her new friend's first year of hogwarts. takes place during chamber of secrets. sticking mainly to J.K.Rowlings idea, just tweaking it a bit. OC. T for safety in later chapters.
1. Going to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Going to Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the places or plot of this story. If I did, I'd be rich.

xoxoxox

It was Ginevera Weasleys first year going to Hogwarts, and things weren't going too well...The morning her, her family and Harry Potter (who had stayed for a portion of the vacation at the Burrow) were to leave for Hogwarts everyone had a VERY hurried breakfast and then kept running back upstairs to do some last minute packing and checking and rechecking that they had everything they needed, before they dragged their trunks downstairs and had them loaded into the back of the old Ford Anglia. Eventually they all had everything they need and were all sitting comfortably in the car. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry in the back seat, and Percy and Molly in the front seat with Arthur who was driving.

They were right on time for the train when suddenly Fred said "Shoot! I forgot my filibuster fireworks in the bedroom" and they went back to the Burrow and Fred got out to get the fireworks from the bedroom. Meanwhile Ginny was talking nervously to the others about which houses she might end up in (and silently thought to herself if they sounded good or not)."...of course I'll probably end up in Gryffindor with you...well Hufflepuff might not be too bad..." Ginny said nervously.

"You wouldn't end up in Hufflepuff, you're too lively for them...but you might end up in Ravenclaw...I mean you are pretty smart..." replied George.

But then Ron piped up "as long as you're not in Slytherin I'm happy for you"

Fred came back into the car and they started to drive off again.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny angrily "Just because you-know-who just happened to have been in Slytherin you automatically think its bad!"

There was an awkward silence which seemed to last an eternity (even though it was actually only a couple of seconds), before Ginny gasped "I've forgotten my diary," and AGAIN they turned around to get Ginnys book. They were really running late now. When they all got to the train station it was about 10:57. Hurriedly Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and Arthur ran through the barrier almost all at once, not noticing that Ron and Harry were not with them.

Ginny quickly hugged her parents goodbye and boarded the train with her brothers right before it jerked a little and started to move, slowly at first, but then faster.

"Hey Ginny, you can come sit with us if you want" Fred offered.

"I think I'll go see if I can find any other first years to sit with...but thanks for the offer anyway.."

"Okay...we'll be up near the front of the train with Lee Jordan if you need us..."

"Okay...bye" said Ginny and walked off in the opposite direction of the twins. She would look in the compartments every once in a while, but they were all full. Finally when she got to the end of the train, there were two compartments left. Ginny decided to look in the one on her right. She slowly opened the door and looked in...Ginny was shocked. Inside the compartment there was a girl sitting all alone and staring absent mindedly out of the window, but at the sound of the door opening she looked up and jumped. The reason Ginny had been so shocked was because the girl sitting in the compartment looked almost exactly like her. The girl had long red hair and freckles and everything. They seemed about the same size too. The only difference was that the girl sitting in the compartment had blue eyes, while Ginny had brown eyes.

"Oh...Umm...Hi?" Ginny asked the girl.

"Hi" replied the girl, "you can sit there if you want to" She gestured to the empty seat opposite her "My name's Jenna Smith by the way."

Ginny sat down in the seat Jenna gestured to. "My name's Ginny Weasley, it sounds like a type of weasel or something. Especially the way Malfoy says it ' weasel-bee"

Ginny and Jenna smiled at each other. "So what year are you?" Ginny asked.

"This is my first year." Jenna replied "You?"

"Same" Ginny said "so what house are you hoping for?"

Jenna thought about it" Umm...I dunno...they say I can't go in Slytherin 'cause I'm muggle born...what about you?"

"Gryffindor probably...like with the fact that my whole family has been in Gryffindor...I can't imagine their faces if I end up in Slytherin...so no pressure or anything..."

Jenna laughed. "You have brothers and sisters at Hogwarts?"

"Yea...all brothers, four of them are here right now and two of them have already left...do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I'm an only child."

"Lucky you" Ginny said.

"Not really...I mean it's great sometimes. Like I get a lot of attention and stuff...but it gets REALLY boring" Jenna said "so anyways...what's it like being Wizard born?" Jenna blushed at the question, but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"I guess it's like...Umm... I dunno..."Ginny glanced at Jenna "What's it like being-"

Ginny was interrupted by the compartment door opening and a boy with blond hair and cold gray eyes walked in. Ginny knew who it was at once. It was Draco Malfoy, Her youngest brother and his best friends' enemy. He sneered "I guess its true..._ Another _Weasley is coming to Hogwarts!" Malfoy noticed Jenna looking at him "Oh. I didn't know that you had a twin weasel-bee."

"Shove off Malfoy" Ginny said pushing him out of the compartment and slamming the door in his face.

Jenna and Ginny continued to talk to each other about random things like Ginny would tell Jenna about Quiditch and Jenna would tell Ginny about a muggle sport like soccer or hockey. They swore that no matter what house they were in they would stay friends.

Eventually they decided that they should change before they got to school. When the train stopped, they got out onto the platform and wandered around. Ginny heard a voice over the crowd "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years" Jenna looked around too. The man had to be at least twice the height of an average man and about three times as wide. "That's us" Ginny said, as they walked towards him. They crossed the lake in a boat shared with two boys.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, there's the first chapter...hope you liked it!! I'm trying to stick to the original plot of the actual series, but obviously it will be slightly different. I'll be updating soon! I promise! Please review?! If you have any suggestions or criticism both are welcomed!


	2. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

_The Sorting Hat_

xoxoxoxoxox

Ginny and Jenna stood side by side in line facing the other students. Ginny was getting increasingly nervous, when the door to the side of the Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall entered carrying a stool with a tattered old hat on top. She placed it in front of the students, and everyone in the hall fell silent, staring at the hat expectantly. A rip near the rim of the hat opened, and it began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and i will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The hat fell silent as everyone in the Great Hall applauded. As everyone was called up one by one to try on the hat, Ginny and Jenna got more and more nervous. When it came to Jennas turn, they glanced at each other nervously. Ginny whispered to Jenna "no matter what, friends forever." They smiled at each other and Jenna ran off to be sorted. It took a very long time to decide witch house to put her in. Eventually the hat shouted SLYTHERIN for the whole hall to hear. Jennas eyes went wide with shock and looked at Ginny who mouthed _go on_, giving her an encouraging smile, and Jenna walked down to the Slytherin table.

Ginny was the last to be sorted. She sat under the sorting hat while it whispered words of which house she should be in. "Hmmm... difficult... lots of courage I see... hard worker too...and a determination to succeed...you would do well in Slytherin..." At those words, Ginny became horrified by the thought. Sure Jenna was in Slytherin, but, what would her family say!? What would they do!? Ginny clenched her teeth, preparing for the worst. Then, almost as if the hat had read her mind (which it probably did) it shouted

"RAVENCLAW!!" Stunned, but relieved, she took off the hat and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting in the seat behind Jenna so that they could still talk to each other.

"_I can't believe I got in Slytherin" _Jenna whispered to Ginny_ "I mean I'm Muggle born..."_

"_I know!"_ Ginny whispered back. Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table of signs of her brothers...but for some reason Ron wasn't there. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Hey, meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow at 8:30 okay? We might be able to compare our schedules and stuff before the other kids get here" said Ginny.

"Okay!" agreed Jenna happily. After they both ate and talked their hearts out, Jenna noticed Malfoy coming and turned to face him.

"So" Malfoy drawled as usual "A Weasley finally made it into the Great Slytherin House" he smirked "Congratulations"

As he turned to leave, Jenna said to his back "Yea, by the way-"

Malfoy turned. "Yes?"

She smirked at how easily she had gotten his attention. "I'm not a Weasley..." Malfoy seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. "And I don't know where our common room is either, could you show me?"

Malfoy sighed "Sure, come on"

Jenna stood up, turning to Ginny and smiling. "Bye... See you tomorrow!!"

"Bye!" said Ginny, watching her friend leave the hall with Draco Malfoy. She sighed, standing up to go talk to her brothers, excluding Ron...Where WAS he??

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review!? Both suggestions and criticism are welcomed!


	3. The Howler

Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

_The Howler_

xoxoxoxox

_Ginny Here,_

_Today was great! I just arrived at Hogwarts, and I already have a friend! Her name is Jenna Smith, and we met on the train. We look almost exactly alike; except she has blue eyes and I have brown eyes. Surprisingly enough, even though she was a muggle born, she was sorted into Slytherin! She was so happy. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. We made a promise to each other, that 'no matter what friends forever'_

Ginny paused in her writing, trying to think of what to write next. She decided to write about how Ron wasn't there today at the feast, but when she looked back down at the page to continue, the words she had written were gone. In their place new words had formed.

_'Hello, Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle. Congratulations on making it into Ravenclaw. I went to Hogwarts myself, and was sorted into Slytherin House, just like your friend.'_

Ginny stared at the newly formed words for a second, before they faded away into the page. She then dipped her quill into the ink once more and wrote.

'_You came to Hogwarts? When?'_

_'A long time ago. Fifty years to be exact'_

Ginny became excited, and wrote about how her brother had not been there at the feast, along with Harry Potter, whom she secretly loved. She also wrote about her other brothers. Tom steadily wrote back to her, occasionally making comments about things her brothers had said or done. She finally had someone she could trust with her secrets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley woke early the next day, before anyone else in her dorm. She walked over to her trunk, grabbing some clothes and headed up to the showers. When she returned her dormates were just beginning to wake up. She grabbed a brush from her trunk and began the process of detangling her hair. Once she was ready, she pulled on her robes, and walked down to the common room. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire to wait untill she needed to leave. At about 8:15, she pushed open the door and descended from the tower, making her way towards the Entrance Hall. There she saw Jena coming up from one of the dungeons. She smiled and waved to her friend, who smiled back and ran over to her.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down together at their tables, but facing each other, like they tend to do in muggle schools. That way, they figured, no one looks at them funny because they're at the wrong table. They ate their breakfast and chatted about the people in their houses and what classes they couldn't wait to go to.

"I can't wait to learn to fly!!" said Jenna excitedly "that and I can't wait for potions. They say the potions professor favors the Slytherins"

"I know me too!! My brothers say he hates Gryffindor, but I dunno how he treats the Ravenclaws...probably like the other teachers do..." Just then Professor McGonagall came around handing out timetables.

"What do you have first?" Jenna asked Ginny while looking over her timetable.

"I got Transfiguration, and then History Of Magic." Ginny replied.

"I have History of Magic first, and then Herbology. Hey! We have Charms together this afternoon!"

"We have potions together too!! I can't wait!"

They sat and talked like this, untill Ginny noticed Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall. "I'll be right back; I'm just gonna go see my brother Ron for a minute okay?"

"Ooh! I always wanted to meet your brothers! Can I come with you?"

"Okay, just make sure not to mention that your in Slytherin...Ron'll go ballistic" Ginny smirked at the mental image of Ron finding out that she was friends with a Slytherin. Ginny and Jenna walked over to the Gryffindor table, getting a few curious glances on the way. Before Ginny headed over to see Ron, she stopped to see her favorite twins.

"Hi!"

Fred and George looked up to see Ginny standing there with Jenna. "Whoa! If I didn't know better, I'd think I was seeing double!" George joked.

"Now you know what it's been like for us ever since you've been born" laughed Ginny. "This is my friend, Jenna."

"Pleased to meet you" said the twins in unison, holding out their hands for her to take. Jenna laughed, crossing her arms so she could shake their hands. "Let me guess, your Fred and George...right?" she added looking to Ginny for conformation, who nodded.

"Sure are! Glad to know we're so famous 'round here! Your fist day and y'already know our names" Said Fred grinning.

Ginny laughed turning to walk away "well we're gonna go see Ron, and ask him where he was yesterday.

"See you at Lunch!" Jenna called over her shoulder as they walked down towards the other end of the table with their arms linked. Just then, the mail came. Jenna was in awe as she watched the hundreds of owls fly around the Great Hall, delivering their parcels to the students. Ginny stopped walking to watch as a bright red letter Ron was holding began to smoke.

"Ooh, Ronnie's in trouble" Ginny said in a singsong voice.

"And why is that?"

"You'll see..."

Ginny smirked as the letter Ron had been holding burst into flames, and Molly Weasleys voice could be heard all through the Hall.

'...STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE...'

Her voice rattled the silverware, and dishes on the tables, and everyone had stopped to look around for who had gotten the howler.

'...LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED..."

Ginny looked over at harry. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't at the feast either.

'...ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

The voice died, and all that was left of the letter was a smoldering pile of ashes. A few people could be heard snickering, and the students gradually resumed talking. As they continued their quest to talk to Ron, Jenna had to hold in her laugh at the look on Rons face as Hermione scolded him.

"...Don't know what you expected Ron, but-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it" snapped Ron.

"So that's what you missed our sorting for..." Ginny said with a fake pout on her face, making herself noticed by the three friends, and laughing at the expression on Rons face as he looked at her pouting. "I'm only kidding. Jeeze..." She smiled.

"So, what house did you get Ginny?" asked harry "I didn't see you in the common room this morning, or last night when we arrived for that matter"

"I'm in Ravenclaw..." She replied blushing and looking nervously over at Ron for his reaction.

"Good job on not making Slytherin!" Ron said "But I do wish you could've been in Gryffindor with us"

Ginny shrugged "I guess I'm just not the Gryffindor type..." then she smiled as if suddenly remembering something "Oh yea!! Harry, Hermione, Ron... This-" She said gesturing to Jenna, who waved, being her usual happy self " Is my friend Jenna, who I met on the train"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked as if they saw Jenna for the first time "Oh...hello, I'm Hermione" Hermione smiled, putting down _Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you" said Harry shaking her hand. He looked over at Ron, who still looked like he never wanted to come out from under the table again. "And this Ron"

"So this is the brother Ginny's been telling me all about."

Ginny smiled at this. She knew that Jenna was just trying to cheer him up after that howler. Even though they just met yesterday. Just then, Professor McGonagall came around to the Gryffindor table handing out timetables, and Ginny and Jenna returned the their seats at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Lucky for them, they didn't ask what house Jenna was in, or they'd have been in for a whole lot of embarrassment from Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ginny and Jenna split up after breakfast, Ginny turned to go up one staircase for transfiguration, and Jenna turned up another staircase to go to History Of Magic. As soon as she arrived in transfiguration, and sat down in seat beside another Ravenclaw girl the Professor gave everyone a sharp talking to.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" She immediately gave the impression that she was not someone to get on the bad side of. She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone was really impressed and couldn't wait to get started. Of course, they weren't going to be doing stuff like that for a long while, but all the same. Ginny found it exciting to be able to change something from one thing to another.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, everyone got a match, and was trying to turn it into a needle. Ginny was determined to get it first, just like Hermione. She really looked up to Hermione; she _was_ after all the smartest witch of her age. By the end of the class, Ginny managed to make her match kinda pointy and a little grey at the end. She was so proud of herself. Professor McGonagall came around helping people with wand movements and incantations, and when she got to where Ginny and Luna were sitting, awarded her 5 points for her work.

At the end of class, she and the rest of the Ravenclaws made their way down to history of magic, and the Hufflepuffs headed towards the greenhouses where they would have Herbology with the Slytherins. As it turns out, History of Magic classes were _boring_. The most exiting part of the class was Professor Binns entering through the chalk board. Professor Binns just happened to be a ghost, who apparently fell asleep in front of the staff room fire one day, and woke up to teach, leaving his body behind.

Next, they had a hurried lunch at which point Ginny introduced Jenna to Luna, and they all hurried off to the Charms classroom on the second floor. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had double Charms together Monday afternoons. Charms class was taught by a very small wizard called Professor Flitwick, who had to stand on a pile of textbooks in order to see over his desk. The Professor started the class by taking role, pausing after every name in order to see who was who.

Professor Snape, The Potions Master, was again different. Potions classes took place in one of the Dungeons. Like Flitwick, he started the class by taking role. Snape put them into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. He roamed around watching them weigh dried nettles, and crush snake fangs, stirring their potions carefully. Professor Snape was criticizing almost everyone, except some of the Slytherins. This of course included Jenna, who was sitting at the table beside Ginny. As he looked into Ginny's cauldron, he obviously couldn't find anything wrong and continued his rounds, not saying a word. An hour later, they all bottled their potions and turned them in for marking.

&

I thought I'd just clear up something from the last chapter. The sorting hat put Jenna in Slytherin because it is mentioned in the Harry Potter books that the sorting hat puts people in whatever house they wanted to be in. Jenna wanted to be in Slytherin, because she had never really heard about the big bad Slytherins' reputations, and it sounded like an okay place to be. If you don't believe me, check for your self...I think it's mentioned in the second book when harry wonders why the hat put him in Gryffindor.

Anyways... On to the next chapter :) Please review? Means a lot to me!!


End file.
